I want my Valentine
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Tenten wants a Valentine present and Neji isn't getting the hint. Chaos ensures. One shot. Fluff. NejiTen


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**I want my Valentine**

Today was Valentines Day and Tenten hurriedly ran to her team's training grounds to meet her sparring partner, Hyuuga Neji. She knew that he hated tardiness and besides, she had another reason to arrive there early.

During the course of six years, Tenten's relationship with her training partner grew. It first started out as acquaintances, to sparring partners, then to friends. However, in the past year or so, both team mates became _best _friends and were never separated. But something happened that Tenten did not expect. She had fallen in love with her best friend and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't suppress her feelings. Of course Tenten never told Neji her feelings. After all, how could she? He was the great Hyuuga Neji! Number one rookie and prodigy!

Tenten knew that it was farfetched for Neji to like her back. After all, he was cold and stoic and Tenten remembered him repeatingly saying that emotions were for the weak. But that didn't stop Tenten from hoping and fantasising though. And since today was Valentines Day, she hoped against all odds that Neji would give her something.

_But truthfully, I know that's just wishful thinking_. It didn't stop her from hoping though.

Tenten reached her destination and beamed at her team mates. Lee was talking enthusiastically to Gai sensei and Neji had his hands shoved insides his pockets looking bored.

Tenten inwardly smiled.

_He looks so cute when he does that._

"Hello!" she greeted her team as three heads turned round to face her.

They all greeted her hello and it was only a matter of time until Neji whisked her away towards a secluded spot where they could train.

"You look awfully happy today" Neji noted.

Tenten grinned.

"I am"

"And why is that?" he asked her casually. He was curious to know why she was acting so happy today.

"Don't you know what day it is today?"

"It's February the fourteen" he replied back.

"And?"

"And what?"

Tenten stared at him? Didn't Neji know the significance of this special day? Then again, she should have expected it. After all, why would Neji be interested in romance?

"It's Valentines Day!" Tenten exclaimed to him.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"So?"

"It's when couples declare their love to each other!"

Neji paused and stopped. He gave Tenten a serious look.

"I never knew you were one to be excited about romance and fake advertising" he told her.

Tenten rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not that. It's just romantic don't you think?"

Neji gave her a cold look.

"What's so nice about romance?"

"Well for starters, it's nice to know that someone loves you back. Besides you can cuddle and kiss. Stuff like that"

There was an awkward pregnant silence between them until Neji spoke.

"Tenten that's disgusting"

Tenten groaned in frustration.

"You just don't get it!" she accused him.

Neji shrugged.

"I don't do romance" he told her.

And the way he said it made Tenten's heart skip a beat. He sounded so cool to her at that moment. _Damn brain, it's not a good time to start lusting after Neji!_

Tenten sighed and prepared herself into a fighting stance.

"Surely there's someone you like" she pressed on. She vaguely wondered how far she could ask questions until Neji got angry with her.

"No" came Neji's monotone reply.

For some reason Tenten felt a pang of disappointment in her chest. She knew he would say that but still, it made her heart hurt hearing him say it out loud.

"Oh really?" she asked. She knew it was a stupid question but she couldn't help saying it.

"What about you then? Someone you like?" he shot back at her.

Tenten's face flushed with a tinge of pink as an image of Neji crossed her mind.

"No!" replied defensively.

Neji smirked.

"Your face says otherwise" he told her.

"I don't like anyone!" Tenten huffed, glaring at her sparring partner.

That only caused Neji to smirk more.

"So I guess you're waiting for him to give you something _special _today?" he told her almost mockingly.

Tenten fumed.

"For your information Neji, people who like someone else aren't the only ones who give presents. Friends can do it too!"

Then a wicked thought crossed her mind. It was an innocent way to find out if Neji got her anything for today.

"So Neji, did you get _me _anything?" she asked playfully and was surprised when Neji gave her a surprised look.

"Why would I get _you_ anything?" he asked flatly.

Tenten shrugged.

"Because I'm you _friend_" she replied back with emphasis as she prepared to attack him.

Neji rolled his eyes at her.

"I didn't get you anything" he told her flatly as he blocked one of her attacks.

Tenten smiled at him wickedly.

"But seriously Neji, you didn't have to buy me anything you know" she continued.

Neji glared at her.

"I didn't get you anything Tenten"

He wasn't even sure why he was angry at her. Tenten always had some way of twisting everything that he said.

"Why are we even speaking about this?" he asked his supposedly best friend. Giving presents to the one you loved was weak, even if it _was_ for your best friend.

"I'm just telling you that you didn't have to bother buying me anything is all" Tenten replied innocently.

**A long few hours later**

After an exhausting training session, Neji and Tenten found themselves at the ramen house that Naruto often visited. It almost became a meeting place for the rookie nine as many of them met each other there.

Tenten felt herself collapsing onto a chair and vaguely sensed Neji doing the same beside her.

"Seafood ramen" she ordered tiredly.

"Are you going to order something?" she asked Neji.

"No"

"Suit yourself"

Her ramen took a couple of minutes to arrive before she greedily started to eat. She was tired _and_ hungry.

_Trust Neji to make sparring so exhausting today_ she thought as she gulped down her ramen in an unlady like fashion.

She was too busy to notice a group of a dozen girls entering the stall.

"Excuse me Neji kun?" she heard someone say.

Tenten quickly whipped her head around and saw twelve1 nervous looking girls standing around Neji with boxes of chocolates in their hands.

Tenten felt her eyebrow twitch.

_What are these girls doing here?_

Neji turned round to look at them.

"Hn?"

The twelve girls sighed as they heard Neji speak- well almost speak.

One of the girls shoved a box of chocolates in front of Neji.

"These are for you" she told him shyly.

Tenten felt her eyebrow twitch again.

_Damn girls. What are they doing here? He's mine! _She thought as she waited for Neji's reaction with anticipation.

"I don't want it" he told the girl flatly.

The girl looked crestfallen.

"But I made these especially for you" she said weakly.

Just at that moment, Sasuke and Naruto entered the stall bickering to each other and stopped when they saw Neji surrounded by girls. Both decided to watch this situation with interest.

"Why should I care?" Neji replied in an uninterested tone, "I don't want _any_ of your chocolates" he said icily as he gazed at the other girls in the group.

Tenten saw that the girls were on the brick of tears. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girls and relieved that Neji didn't accept any of their presents.

"But Neji kun" the girls protested.

"Go away" he replied coldly. And just to hurt them even more he added, "Why would I want any of _your_ presents anyway?" he asked mockingly.

Tenten heard a couple of sniffs, then the girls burst into tears as they ran out of the stall. Tenten frowned slightly thinking of what Neji said. If he didn't want any of _their _presents, then why would he want hers? Good thing she didn't get him anything then.

"Man, Neji. That's some commotion you caused" Naruto commented as he took a seat beside him and Sasuke followed.

Neji shrugged.

"They were bothersome" came his simple reply.

"But you didn't have to hurt their feelings" Naruto commented.

Neji gave the Kyuubi host a glare.

"I can do whatever I want" he deadpanned.

"Yeah but-

"Dobe leave it" Sasuke interrupted.

"Teme who are you calling a dobe? Bastard!"

Neji rolled his eyes at the two and shifted his gaze towards Tenten.

"You're quieter than usual" he told her.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about something"

"Hn"

"I don't feel like eating anymore. Say Neji; want to go for a walk?"

"Sure"

Tenten paid for her meal and walked out of the stall with Neji.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" she was referring to the incident earlier on.

"Does it matter?"

Tenten shrugged.

"If I gave someone some chocolates, I would be pretty upset if they blew me off like that" she told him.

Neji paused and looked at his team mate.

"Are you giving anyone a chocolates?" he asked her curiously.

Tenten grinned at him.

"Why the sudden interest Neji?"

Neji glared at her.

"Whatever" he said and continued walking.

Tenten walked after him.

"Say Neji, you still have a present for me?" she asked him.

Neji gave her a stupefied look.

"Why would I?" he asked dryly.

"Because I'm your best buddy" Tenten replied as she playfully punched him on the arm.

_And maybe something more later on._

"Did you get_ me_ a present?" he challenged back.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Do I look like someone to give out presents?" she asked him.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the irony.

"And _I_ look like someone who would?"

"You never know" Tenten murmured and Neji glared at her.

"Anyhoo, I got to go. See you later Neji!"

And Tenten did the most unimaginable thing. She gave Neji a quick kiss on the cheek before running off leaving a dumfounded Neji behind.

**On her way home**

_I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I did THAT!_ Tenten's mind chanted over and over again. What had possessed her to kiss Neji on the cheek?

Tenten blushed at the thought. She was surprised that she wasn't dead. She was sure that Neji would have killed her for kissing him.

_But it felt good though._

Tenten sighed. What was she supposed to do now? She wasn't sure if she could face Neji again without feeling embarrassed for what she did.

"Hi Tenten" a voice called out to her.

Tenten turned round and saw Ino walking towards her.

"What's up? You look terrified" she told her.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something scary" Tenten grinned.

"Oh?"

Tenten smirked.

"So how are you?" she asked her.

"Oh I feel great!" she gushed, "I got thirteen valentines chocolate. Thirteen!"

Tenten smiled at her.

"That's good" she congratulated her.

"What about you?" Ino asked.

_Yeah come to think about it, what about me?_

"Nothing so far" she answered truthfully.

"Oh?" Ino replied, sounding unsurprised.

"But I'm sure I'll get something later on. The day is still young!" Tenten defended, feeling uneasy from Ino's scrutiny.

"It's almost six o' clock " Ino replied.

Tenten sighed. Now that she thought of it. She didn't get a single letter or chocolates today. Or last year. Or the year before that. In fact she couldn't remember the last time someone _ever _gave her a present on Valentines Day. Then a mortifying thought came into her mind.

"Ino" she said slowly, "am I ugly? Do I repulse guys? Is something _wrong_ with me?!" she rambled.

Ino laughed at her, amused to see Tenten's sudden distress.

"There's nothing wrong with you" she told the older girl.

"But now that I think of it, I never even once _received_ a present on Valentines Day!" Tenten argued.

Ino laughed again.

"Come on Tenten. Surely you must know!"

"Know what?" Tenten asked in confusion.

Ino sighed. Didn't Tenten notice anything?

"You must know how the other guys look at you"

Tenten gave her a confused look.

Ino rolled her eyes. She might as well tell her flat out.

"Tenten, there's a bunch of guys who like you" she told her.

"Really?" Tenten said in disbelief, "then why aren't they doing anything?"

"Isn't it _obvious_?"

Tenten shook her head.

"They think you're _Neji's _girl"

Tenten blinked and her face heated at the thought of Neji.

"Why would they think that?" she asked, "He's not even my boyfriend"

"Well he sure acts like it"

Seeing Tenten's obvious confusion, Ino sighed.

"Come on Tenten! Neji is _always_ with you. You guys always hang out with each other. You're his best friend and in case you haven't noticed, he glares at every single guy who looks at you!" Ino blurted out.

Tenten raised her fingers to her chin.

"So that's why they think we're together?" she mused.

In a way it did make a lot of sense to Tenten. She knew that she spent most of her waking moment with Neji and that Neji was protective towards his team mates. The only problem was, Neji didn't see her in the same light as Tenten saw him.

Ino nodded her head.

"I guess I see why they'd be scared. After all Neji can be scary" Tenten muttered but she suddenly felt an awful lot of hate towards Neji as a sudden realisation struck her with full force. _Damn you Neji for scaring every single guy off and ruining my chances of getting chocolates. Now I'm untouchable by anyone. ANYONE!_

As if reading Tenten's thoughts, Ino smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sure that's there's got to be a least_ one_ brave guy with enough guts to give you a Valentines present"

Tenten smiled at her.

"I hope you're right"

After all, being eighteen and not receiving a _single_ Valentine present throughout your life was pretty lame.

**A few minutes to nine o' clock**.

Tenten was starting to worry. It was almost nine o' clock and she hadn't even received a single present yet.

_Damn you Neji. I'm going to be a spinster because of you! _An image of her alone in some dark room in her forties appeared in her mind due to Neji's constant protectiveness.

Just because she couldn't get Neji's love or persuade him to get her a Valentines present didn't mean that she didn't want a present from anyone else. In an ironic way, Tenten was starting to become desperate. She quickly realised that it wasn't about Neji giving her a present anymore but having _no one_ giving her a present. She must have been the only girl in the whole of Konoha not to receive some form of a present!

_I will not become desperate!_ Tenten chanted to herself. The whole Valentine scenario became more of an image thing now. It was all about saving face and Tenten was desperate for anyone, _anyone_ to give her something. If only Ino never mentioned anything to her then she wouldn't be in this predicament. She could imagine the humiliation she would suffer tomorrow morning. Someone would ask her if she got anything and she would reply, '_oh I got nothing'_. Tenten inwardly admitted that was starting to get a bit paranoid.

Tenten sighed in frustration. She thought that maybe walking aimlessly around Konoha by herself might make one of her shy admirers have enough guts to come up and speak to her but _no_; they were all hiding underneath their shells. _Stupid pricks_ Tenten grumbled.

Tenten sighed in defeat. She might as well walk home now. No one was going to appear as she knew it.

"Tenten"

Tenten jumped at the voice as saw Neji staring at her in front of her. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed him.

"You!" she accused pointing a finger directly at him.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her as if to say '_what the hell are you doing moron'_?

"Why are you out so late?" he asked her instead.

"None of your business" Tenten huffed.

Neji frowned. Something was obviously wrong.

"Did something happen? Come, I'll walk you home"

"I don't need _you_ to walk me home" Tenten replied moodily. She couldn't help it, really she couldn't. She was just angry and desperate, and Neji just so happened to be the target that she was lashing out at.

Neji gave her a cold gaze.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked her, his voice guarded.

"Because of _you_, I didn't receive a single Valentine present tonight!" Tenten lashed out angrily.

If Tenten wasn't in such a pissed off mood, Neji would have laughed.

"And how's that my fault?" he asked her amusingly.

"Because everyone thinks that I'm _your _girl!" she pointed an accusing finger at his face.

Neji blinked. _Was that it?_ He thought.

"Well tell them you're not" he told her.

"Do you think it's that easy? Everyone thinks that I'm with you and even if I said that I wasn't, they still wouldn't come to me because I hang out with you!"

"So? Since when did you care about other guys anyways?" Neji asked. As far as he knew, Tenten didn't seem to like anyone, even though Tenten had blushed earlier this morning when he asked if she liked anyone, he was pretty sure it was nothing important.

"That's not the point Neji!" Tenten screamed. She had surely lost all sanity now, "because of you, I haven't got any presents!" she repeated.

"It's only presents" he told her causally, a bit scared at Tenten's sudden out burst.

Tenten eyebrow twitched as she gave Neji a cold look.

_Only presents? He did __**not**__ just say that._

"Because of you Neji" Tenten said slowly as a killing aura started to emit from her body, "because of you, I have not gotten a single present during this Valentine. And to make it worst, I haven't received a single Valentine present my whole entire life because of _you_!"

Neji stared at her. He was definitely sure that Tenten's mental stability had cracked and an angry Tenten was a scary Tenten.

"Not only that" she continued to rave, "I must be the only girl in all of Konoha not to receive a single Valentine present. Do you know how _bad_ that looks on me? I might as well live under a rock! What type of girl doesn't get a least _one_ present from an admirer huh? I just want one present, just one! Anything! Chocolate, a card, anythin-

Tenten was cut off when she felt lips crash onto hers. She felt pressure on her mouth and a sweet sensation overwhelmed her body. Then her body went into shock as her mind registered what was happening. Neji was kissing her! She felt his tongue prod on her lips asking for entrance and she obediently obeyed. She felt him force his tongue down her mouth and Tenten shivered partly through her delight and his roughness.

_Oh my god Neji is kissing me. He's actually kissing me! _All said thoughts of presents and Valentine was completely forgotten as Tenten's whole attention rested on Neji.

She felt Neji lick her tongue before doing circular motions in her mouth. Tenten's body was going into overdrive with excitement and she felt unable to stand anymore. She was subconsciously aware that Neji had pulled her hips towards him and had a strong hold on her waist. Neji pulled back and nibbled affectionately on Tenten's lip.

"Happy Valentines present" he told her and saw the glazed look at she was giving him, "Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Tenten blinked, '_hell yeah!_' and all coherent thoughts left her mind. Neji had kissed her. HER! Screw Valentines present and other guys! Neji had kissed her! She could die happily now. The fact was, Neji gave her the best present and she no longer cared about her self image. _After all_, Tenten thought smugly, _when was the last time some girl got kissed by the great Hyuuga Neji? I thought so. _

Neji pulled away from her and shoved his hands inside his pockets as he curiously watched Tenten recomposing herself.

_Oh my god, I can't believe he had his tongue in my mouth! _Tenten gushed with giddiness. _I can't believe he kissed me. Valentine rocks!_

"Well aren't you coming?" he asked her as he started to walk towards her house.

Neji smirked and continued walking, waiting for Tenten to catch up with him. Tenten smiled and ran after him. Happiness was evident in her eyes as she latched herself onto Neji's arm, smiling.

Neji looked down at her and couldn't help but give a small smile. Inwardly, he only kissed Tenten to shut her up. But he decided not to tell her that.

**The End**

**A/N:** Sure sure Neji. You only kissed Tenten to shut her up but we all know you secretly wanted to. :)

Anyhoo, I seem to be addicted to write one shots! I hope you liked this one. I always wanted to write a Valentine one shot with Neji and Tenten. –smiles-

**Please review!**


End file.
